Reinicio
by sara-nadia
Summary: Traicionados por su mejor amigo, y la muerte de su pareja Hermione y Harry se dan cuenta que ya no les importa nada sobre su vida, y que el mundo mágico puede irse al infierno.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen todo a ROWLING**

* * *

Hermione estaba en shock, sentía como su mundo se había derrumbado en solo unos segundos, varios puñales la atravesaban en todo su cuerpo, su dolor era tan fuerte que no podía describirlo, no solo eso toda su vida había sufrido muchas pérdidas, pero esta la que tenía en sus brazos, la rompió completamente

-Fleur yo también te amaba – susurro mientras miraba al amor de su vida muerta en sus brazos

Harry estaba corriendo buscando a su mejor amiga tenían que huir como de lugar, su mejor amigo los había traicionado si no fuera por Fleur ahora estarían muertos, al doblar una esquina vio algunos mortifagos muertos en el medio de todo estaba su mejor amiga que abrazaba a una Fleur en el suelo, busco la mirada de Hermione y vio la cara de dolor que tenia

-Oh no – susurro Harry con dolor

Harry escucho unos ruidos y se percató que algunos mortifagos estaban por llegar corrió hacia su mejor amiga – Mione tenemos que irnos, ellos vienen – dijo agarrándola

Hermione no escuchaba nada, su único pensamiento era que le amor de su vida estaba muerta, sintió como si alguien la jalaba, pero ella seguía aferrándose a Fleur

Harry gruño con desesperación, los iban a descubrir, pero Mione no se alejaba, mirando de cerca se percató efectivamente que Fleur estaba muerta – Mione… lo siento – no sabía que más decir, su única opción era huir de Inglaterra abrazo a Hermione y concentrando su magia desapareció de ahí.

Aparecieron en la casa de los Granger en Inglaterra, tenían un método de fuga

-Oh por dios – grito Jean Granger ya que escucho unos ruidos, se impactó al ver la escena en frente de ella – Dan – grito

Dan bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras, y sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, su hija estaba aferrándose a una rubia mientras lloraba, Harry el amigo de su hija estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, su esposa estaba abrazando a su hija con fuerza

-Lo siento – murmuro Harry mientras miraba al padre de su amiga

Dan se acercó al amigo de su hija – Que paso? – dijo mientras trataba de llegar a su hija pero no sabía que decir solo veía como su esposa se aferraba a su hija que seguía llorando murmurando el nombre de Fleur con tanto dolor

-Nos traiciono, Ron nos traiciono – gruño con ira Harry mientras miraba a su mejor amiga llorando con una Fleur muerta en sus brazos – El maldito hijo de puta, nos vendió a Tom, si no fuera por Fleur… estaríamos muertos – susurro

-Que hacemos ahora? – pregunto Dan

Harry apretó su varita – Irnos, ellos deben de estar buscándonos – dijo rápidamente

En eso escucharon varios chasquidos al exterior de su casa

-Llegaron – susurro Harry apretando su varita – agarren el puerto – dijo rápidamente a Dan

Dan corrió hacia su estudio buscando sus cosas

Harry agarro a su amiga que aún no se despegaba de Fleur – Hermione reacciona – grito

Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía abrazando a Fleur

-Hija por favor suéltala – susurraba Jean a su hija nunca había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de su pequeña

Escucharon varias explosiones al exterior de la casa, las barreras se estaban rompiendo

Harry con fuerza separo a su amiga de Fleur – Reacciona Mione, Fleur no quería que estuvieras así – grito

Hermione despertó de sus pensamientos por el grito, aun así, miro a Fleur tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre – Murió - susurro

-Mione reacciona – grito Harry de nuevo ya que las barreras se estaban desmoronando

Hermione sollozo – murió por mi culpa

Harry agarro a su amiga – Es mentira, murió por los mortifagos, murió por el imbécil de Ron, ella no quería que mueras, dio su vida por nosotros, no lo desperdicies –

Hermione miro a Harry con los ojos llorosos – Mortifagos, Ron – susurro

Harry miro a su amiga y como si fuera un interruptor los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron, vio lentamente como la personalidad estaba cambiando - Mione – susurro

Hermione miro fríamente a Harry – La mataron, ellos pagaran – susurro con frialdad

Jean miro a su hija con tristeza – Mi amor

Hermione miro a su madre sin sentir casi nada vio como su padre bajaba con el collar que los transportarían a un lugar seguro donde nadie los encontraría, miro al suelo y vio a Fleur, se dirigió hacia ella, cargándola con toda la delicadeza que tenia se la dio a su padre – Cuando lleguen a la isla Alrich, busquen un lugar para enterrarla, Harry y yo iremos después – dijo a su padre seriamente

Dan miro a su hija y asintió – Ella es…

Hermione cerro los ojos y asintió

Harry estaba confundido por lo que estaba tramando su amiga, miro a Jean que estaba derramando lagrimas – Teddy y Andrómeda están ahí, cuídenlos mientras llegamos –

Jean asintió al amigo de su hija, miro a su hija – Mi amor – susurro – Por favor ven con nosotros

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Ellos pagaran… por favor váyanse, Harry y yo nos encargaremos de todo – dijo apretando su varita con fuerza mientras miraba por la ventana ahí estaban 10 mortifagos.

Jean abrazo a su hija y sintió una gran tristeza al ver la frialdad de su hija, estaba enojada y podía ver toda la ira que salía de ella – Te amamos por favor vuelve con nosotros – dijo besándola en la frente

Dan que tenía a Fleur en sus brazos miro a su hija – Cuídate mi amor – cuando su esposa lo abrazo desaparecieron de ahí

Harry miro a su mejor amiga, a su hermana mirando la ventana las barreras poco por poco estaban cayendo – Mione

-Pudiste a ver ido con ellos – susurro Hermione

-Nunca te dejaría – espeto Harry

Hermione le dio una sonrisa forzada – Sabes porque me quede no?

Harry asintió – Fleur no hubiera querido esto – murmuro

-Ella ya no está – gruño Hermione mirándolo con ira

Harry asintió desesperadamente – Lo sé, yo lo siento – susurro

-tu no la mataste… este maldito mundo la mato, el maldito ministerio, los mortifagos… Voldemort… y Ronald – escupió con furia el nombre al quien unas horas había considerado uno de sus mejores amigos

-Todos nos manipularon – susurro Harry a sabiendas

Hermione con ira – Voy a buscarlo y matarlo, ya no importa nada – susurro con fuerza

Harry sabía que ellos iban a morir aquí y ahora, más de 10 mortifagos estaban afuera de la casa de los Granger y seguían llegando más y más en eso vio ahí parado a Voldemort sabía que era su fin – te amo Mione… eres la mejor hermana que pude a ver pedido – susurro Harry a su hermana

Hermione cerro los ojos – Ya no siento nada, Harry… mi corazón murió con ella –

Harry asintió a lo dicho, vieron como la barrera callo – Tal vez en otra vida, seriamos felices, tú con Fleur y yo sería el mejor padrino de sus hijos, o tal vez me enamore, viviríamos juntos al lado del otro, nuestros hijos serían los mejores amigos, yo les enseñaría Quidditch, y tú nos reprenderías y nuestras esposas reirían por nuestras travesuras – sonrió con una mirada lejana, una mirada que anhelaba ese mundo, un mundo donde él se casaba, un mundo donde él se enamoraría, donde el sería el mejor padre para sus hijos, no solo eso donde veía a su hermana, también casada, un mundo donde su hermana también sería feliz, un mundo donde tendría una familia

Hermione agarro con fuerza su varita, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, anhelo esa vida, donde se casaba con Fleur, tendrían hijos, pelearía con Harry sobre el quidditch un mundo donde sus hijos sonreían a las travesuras de Harry y de ella – Anhelo también ese mundo – susurro

En eso exploto la puerta de la casa principal de los Granger, Hermione y Harry agarraron sus varitas con fuerza, al ver entrar varios mortifagos en eso entro Voldemort todo sonriente con Ron a su lado se miraron por solo unos segundos y asintieron

-Avada Kedavra – gritaron Hermione y Harry, en el cual Voldemort y los mortifagos pronunciaron las mismas palabras que ellos

No se percataron, pero cuando los hechizos crearon, exploto creando un luz blanca y negra consumiendo todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

**Buenas a todos esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter espero que les guste**

**Para mis otras historias no se preocupen voy a seguir actualizando tuve y tengo un gran bloqueo de escritor, y la vida los estudios y el trabajo agotan mucho el tiempo, estoy empezando leer historias de harry potter y esta idea se me acaba de ocurrir.**

**Poco a poco ire subiendo espero con ansias sus comentarios no solo eso espero que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía ya que lo hago sola como Hobby :)**

**Ser felices**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen todo a ROWLING**

* * *

Hermione despertó con unas tremendas nauseas quería vomitar, al mirar a su alrededor se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, se calmó por unos segundos ya que le estaba doliendo inmensamente la cabeza, al mirarse en el espejo frunció su ceño y dentro de poco comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido

Fleur

Se dirigió a su cuarto y al ver la fecha se percató que se encontraba a unos dos meses de regresar a Hogwarts, su tercer año

Sirius Black

En eso frunció su ceño y se quedó pensando cual era el tipo de acción que debería seguir adelante, su primer pensamiento fue Fleur

Fleur estaría a salvo en Francia

En eso miro su reloj era las 10 de la mañana sus padres deben de haberse ido a trabajar, tenía que ver a Harry sea como sea, necesitaba saber si él había recordado o algo, si la ve y si no tiene memoria de lo que sucedió entonces ella tendría que pensar y mucho.

Se alisto e inmediatamente llamo a un taxi, dándole la dirección se dirigió hacia la casa de Harry.

Todo el camino se puso pensativa, dentro de unos días se iría de vacaciones a Francia, siempre iban a Francia, ella siempre le gustaba Francia como si ese lugar le llamara, ahora sabia el porqué.

Al bajar del taxi se escondió en uno de los jardines ya que según Harry su vecina estaba siendo pagada por Dumbledore, ese viejo manipulador, al ver dentro de la casa se percató que no había nadie, frunció su ceño y se escondió para ver por las ventanas una de ellas era de Harry la que estaba con rejas, según tenía entendido, y si definitivamente su mejor amigo estaba ahí sentado acariciando a su lechuza.

Miro a su alrededor y vio varias piedras y sonrió, una por una comenzó a tirar por la ventana de su amigo.

Harry se encontraba mirando a su lechuza con tristeza, estaba encerrado en este estúpido cuarto no solo eso no podía sacar a Hedwig y no podía comenzar a recibir cartas de sus amigos, en eso escucho como piedras tocando su ventana, al mirar por la suya vio a alguien tirando piedras iba a gritar pero de pronto vio que no era nada menos que su amiga Hermione, inmediatamente sonrió y se fue hacia el jardín, agradecía a todo los dioses que hoy día sus tíos se habían marchado con su primo a pasear, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el jardín al ver a su amiga que también tenía una sonrisa, fue para abrazarla pero al mirarle a los ojos, sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompía, cerró los ojos con fuerza comenzó a caer hacia el suelo.

Hermione vio cómo su amigo caía al suelo e inmediatamente corrió hacia a él, agarrándolo e inmediatamente llevándoselo hacia la sala no quería vecinos entrometidos.

-Harry, estas bien? – susurro

Harry sintió como que quería vomitar, mucha información pasaba por su cabeza, no solo eso se sintió como si quisiera morir en ese momento – Mione – susurro roncamente

Hermione solo abrazo a su amigo y con un chasquido de dedos le trajo un vaso de agua – Tómalo con calma… eso significa que recuerdas

Harry bebió el vaso rápidamente su garganta se sentía seca – Gracias… - en eso miro a su amiga, mejor amiga y hermana y sonrió – Recuerdo –

Los dos al verse se abrazaron con fuerza, los dos se susurraban palabras de consuelo en ambas partes, pasaron más de media hora abrazándose con fuerza se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Que vamos hacer? – pregunto Harry a su hermana del alma porque eso era Hermione su hermana del alma, él lo sabía y Hermione también lo sabía.- Y cómo es que regresamos en el tiempo?

-Bueno no sé cómo hemos regresado, pero si por Merlín nos ha dado una oportunidad más, no lo vamos a desaprovechar, he estado pensando todo el camino desde aquí…

-Por supuesto que si – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Hermione le dio un golpe suave en su hombro – como seguía diciendo, creo que cuando nosotros lanzamos la maldición, a la vez Voldemort y sus secuaces hicieron lo mismo y de ahí creo una explosión, no sé por qué estamos aquí, pero lo único que me concuerda es que la explosión causo que regresáramos al pasado, aunque no sé porque este año, ya que mi último pensamiento fue Fleur, todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella – dijo con fuerza

Harry abrazo a su amiga inmediatamente – Esta viva

-Lo sé – susurro con fuerza

-No te preocupes juro que la protegeré, tú y ella se van a casar, van a tener hijos y yo los malcriare – dijo Harry seriamente

Hermione le dio una sonrisa – No me he olvidado, aun así ella está en Francia a salvo, quiero terminar con todo esto antes de verla, no quiero que ningún daño vaya a ella – dijo ahora seriamente

Harry asintió a lo dicho – No te preocupes – en eso se puso pensativo – mi último pensamiento a parte de nosotros dos, fue mi padrino fue algo fugaz como desearía haberlo salvado, desearía haber salvado a todos, Luna, Neville, Ginny, George, Fred, todas las muertes pasaron por mi mente.

-Bueno no importa cómo hemos llegado a esta época lo importante es no repetir nuestros errores –

-Ron – murmuro Harry con fuerza

-Voy a matarlo – susurro Hermione con ira y odio a la vez

-Lo haremos – susurro Harry con fuerza

Hermione en eso empezó a enfocarse, tenían mucho odio a su ex mejor amigo, tenía que pensar poco por poco lo que tenían que hacer – Lo primero es Hogwarts y Dumbledore – dijo mirando a Harry

-La vieja esa – espeto Harry mirando hacia la ventana secretamente

-No te preocupes me percate a mis alrededores – Hermione agarro a su hermano y lo sentó

-que hacemos entonces?

-Fácil, somos egoístas o no – dijo Hermione mirando a su hermano

Harry miro a su hermana y entendió lo que dijo – El mundo mágico puede irse al infierno por lo que a mí respecta –

Hermione sonrió y asintió- Igualmente, Voldemort es el problema de Inglaterra no el nuestro.

-Así que nos fugamos o que – Harry miro a su hermana que estaba pensativa por unos segundos, en eso vio como sus ojos tenían ese brillo inteligente que le caracterizaba.

-Definitivamente, mis padres entenderán, les explicaremos todo –

-Tú crees…

-Si lo harán prometí nunca mentirles y sé que me entenderán – Hermione lo dijo seriamente que su hermano acepto – vamos a empacar tus cosas

-No podemos usar magia – dijo Harry repentinamente

Hermione frunció el ceño – Solo puedo hacer pocas cosas sin varita

-Como conjurarme un poco de agua – sonrió Harry

En eso Hermione miro a su hermano – El horocrux sigue en ti –

Harry asintió con tristeza

Hermione abrazo a su hermano – Al diablo con Dumbledore es hora de pedir ayuda a los goblins

Harry asintió a lo dicho – como podemos trasladar mis cosas.

-Dobby! – Grito Hermione

En un pequeño instante apareció un pequeño elfo domestico saltando de arriba y de abajo con entusiasmo – Que puede hacer Dobby para el gran Harry Potter

-Dobby te gustaría trabajar para mí y Hermione

Dobby abrazo la pierna de Harry y comenzó a llorar de alegría – Si Dobby quiere trabajar para el gran Harry Potter y su dama

-Solo llámanos Harry y Hermione, Dobby- dijo Harry abrazando al pequeño elfo, lo había extrañado su muerte fue injusto él era un gran amigo. – Puedes trasladar todas mis cosas a la casa de Hermione

-Ponlas en mi cuarto Dobby, después puedes venir para ir contigo – dijo Hermione suavemente

-Dobby puede hacerlo, Dobby no los decepcionara – con una sonrisa desapareció de la sala

-Sé que puedes hacerlo amigo – susurro Harry, su hermana le agarro la mano con fuerza.

-Harry tenemos que reclamar nuestras herencias – dijo Hermione ya que estaba pensando y eso era lo único que le quedaba

Harry miro a su hermana – Estas segura?

-Sí, no sé qué hubiera cambiado si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, pero si Malfoy ha podido salirse con la suya arrojando dinero al ministro, podemos hacer lo mismo con los goblins, ellos son excelentes con las leyes, después de hablar con nuestros padres vamos a Gringotts.

-Qué crees que nos digan?

-No lo sé, pero necesitamos irnos de Inglaterra, pensé si Fleur se queda en Francia estaría a salvo, pero el siguiente año es el torneo, necesito que Fleur no vaya a Inglaterra no se tal vez conocerla antes, yo solo quiero verla – dijo con fuerza.

-Y si nos inscribimos a Beauxtones?

-Estaba pensando lo mismo pero primero quiero saber sobre nuestras herencias, tu eres el ultimo de tu familia, y yo soy la heredera de Ravenclaw y Griffindor

-Hasta que lo dijiste – sonrió Harry

Hermione rodo sus ojos – No me gusta hablar de mi herencia, todos iban a creer que soy inteligente porque desciendo de la misma Rowena

-pero es verdad –sonrió Harry

Hermione resoplo – La inteligencia no nace soy así por mí –

Harry rio, en eso aprecio Dobby sonriente

Hermione y Harry se miraron y asintieron, segundos después desaparecieron de ahí.

* * *

Hermione y Harry se quedaron en la sala esperando a los padres de Hermione

-Crees que nos creerán? – pregunto Harry nerviosamente

Hermione miro a su hermano y sonrió – no te preocupes, recuerdas en nuestro tiempo cuando les hablamos sobre el mundo mágico y la guerra… - Harry asintió -… que fue lo primero que nos dijeron

-Maldijeron mucho – respondió Harry

Hermione le dio una risa suave – Si, pero aparte de eso ellos, estuvieron ahí para nosotros.

Harry asintió más tranquilo -Que vamos hacer con todo lo demás – susurro

Hermione suspiro – Es raro no puedo pensar mucho más que nuestro plan inicial sobre los duendes, no soy estúpida para creer que tenemos el tiempo suficiente, sé que Dumbledore te vigila no solo eso tenemos hasta la noche para que regresen tus tíos y todo el infierno se desate, conociendo a Dumbledore primero iría a Ron y después me buscaría…

-Y cuando nos busque ya estaríamos al otro lado del país – respondió Harry

Hermione asintió – Si nuestro plan va como va entonces sí, mañana estaríamos en Francia, pensé en dejar a Fleur sola pero quiero verla y protegerla cuanto antes.

Harry asintió con firmeza – lo haremos la protegeremos – afirmo, el sabia cuanto su hermana había sufrido fueron unas horas donde vio a su amiga perder una gran parte suya, y lo odiaba.

* * *

Los dos se quedaron quietos como piedra ya que escucharon a los padres de Mione regresar desde su practica

Hermione vio a sus padres y sintió una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, sintió a Harry ponerse más que nervioso solo le agarro la mano para mostrar más que apoyo

-Mama, Papa – dijo Mione con voz alta

Vio como sus padres la miraron a los ojos quedarse quietos como piedras fue como si un bate de béisbol los hubiera golpeado a los dos

Jean inmediatamente corrió hacia su hija y su amigo abrazándolos con fuerza mientras ella misma lloraba

Dan miro a su hija y Harry e inmediatamente se arrodillo al suelo con todas las emociones que tenía segundos después fue hacia los niños abrazando a su hija sin soltar a Harry

-Recuerdan – dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras seguía abrazada a su padre ya que ahora su madre abrazaba a Harry con fuerza

Harry se sentía abrumado, pero aun así abrazo a los padres de Hermione, ya que en su tiempo se había echo cercano a ellos.

Jean que tenía a Harry en sus brazos asintió – En el momento que te mire, me sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi cabeza y todos esos recuerdos inundaron mi mente

-Igualmente, no saben lo felices que estamos – dijo Dan abrazando a su hija no pudo abrazarla en su tiempo ya que tenía a la novia de su hija en sus brazos, sabía que su hija con Harry iba a suicidarse lo vio en sus ojos, él y Jean lo sabían, lo querían impedir, pero sabían cómo era su hija.

-Entonces que hacemos, ¿pero Harry como estas aquí? – dijo Jean confundida

. ¿Mejor como demonios recordamos todo? – dijo Dan sonriente

-Dan idioma – regaño Jean a su esposo que solo sonreía, Hermione y Harry sonrieron.

-Cariño creo que mi maldición es lo mínimo además no tienen 12 años, a pesar de lo que aparentan – sonrió Dan a su esposa

Hermione rio – Papa tiene razón.

-No sabemos mucho como estamos aquí – respondió Harry sonriente

Jean y Dan se miraron y asintieron, todos se sentaron más calmados y comenzaron hablar, Hermione les explico su teoría.

-Creen que alguien más recuerde? – pregunto Jean era una pregunta muy valida

-Esperemos que nadie más lo haga, solo rezar a dios o a Merlín – expreso Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces que hacemos? – pregunto Dan mirándolos, principalmente mirando a su hija ya que tenía una idea.

Hermione comenzó a explicar sobre sus herencias y Gringotts era el único lugar donde tenían sus respuestas, también sobre la ahora fuga de Harry, y lo que sucederá cuando todos se enteren. También sobre su amiguito Dobby, sus padres ya conocían sobre Dobby se alegraron que este con ellos.

-Dan nuestras cosas, es hora de irnos – dijo Jean rápidamente

-Puedo llamar al avión privado– respondió Dan mirando a sus hijos ya que eso son, sabia la camarería que tenían su hija con Harry, no iba a tratarlos distintos, su esposa también sentía lo mismo por él.

Hermione asintió – Pensé lo mismo, nadie nos conoce en sí, y el avión nadie sabrá –

-Entonces Francia – dijo jean con una sonrisa a su hija

Hermione asintió – Quiero verla – susurro

Jean y Dan se miraron y asintieron prometieron que harían lo que fuera para que su hija fuera feliz. Nadie lo sabía pero los Granger, era una gran tapadera para su verdadero apellido, Granger era de Jean, mientras su verdadero apellido era Alrich ese era el apellido de Dan los dos venían de dinero viejo, infierno podían comprar el maldito país si lo querían pero ellos dos siempre quisieron vivir como una familia normal y humilde.

Todos comenzaron a empacar.

* * *

Los cuatro incluido Dobby se encontraban en Gringotts.

Harry y Hermione se acordaron en su época como descubrieron su herencia, Harry vivió engañado toda su vida desde los once años pudo haber reclamado su linaje como el último de los Potter pero Dumbledore le impidió eso no solo eso si no fuera por el sombrero seleccionador Hermione nunca se hubiera enterado sobre su supuesta herencia, heredera de dos de las grandes líneas de Hogwarts, el sombrero le dijo que Dumbledore sabia y que no se lo dijo a Hermione ya que ella podría controlar Hogwarts no solo eso podía haber reclamado muchos asientos en el Wizengamot y ayudado a Harry.

* * *

Al salir de Gringotts todos estaban más que enojados, y no por los duendes, Jean y Dan querían ir a Hogwarts y maldecir a Dumbledore, Hermione en su mente quería ir a matar, mientras Harry estaba siendo llevado por Dan todo tembloroso.

Saliendo de Gringotts y definitivamente del mundo mágico de Inglaterra, Dan rápidamente agarro a Harry llevándoselo a su auto, Jean y Hermione los seguían de atrás, cuando ya estaban más que listos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, un Jet privado les iba a llevar rápidamente a Francia.

-Te encuentras bien hijo – dijo Dan preocupado por Harry ya que aún se encontraba pálido

Harry le dio una sonrisa suave, Jean estaba dándole agua aún muy preocupada, mientras Hermione solo apretaba sus manos con enojo

-Los duendes dijeron que va a estar debilitado por unas 6 horas – Hermione dijo con calma

-La arrogancia de Dumbledore no? – Harry le dio una media sonrisa a su hermana.

Hermione suspiro – Ese bastardo – gruño con ira – sabía lo que tenías en tu cabeza, no solo eso te hizo sufrir desde que naciste, con las limitaciones que tenías, el bastardo había firmado que colagusano era el guardián de tus padres, mientras que Sirius actualmente se pudre en Azcaban.

Jean miro a su hija enojada y suspiro, ella misma y su esposo estaban más que enojados.

-Tenemos pruebas Mione – susurro Harry cansado

Hermione asintió a lo dicho – tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que hagamos adelante

-Cariño estas segura de darles tanto poder a los duendes – pregunto su padre preocupado

Hermione miro a su padre y suspiro – No estaba segura, pero nos dijeron la verdad, además ayudaron a Harry a eliminar el horocrux y dentro de poco acabaron con la copa…

… 3 de 7 – sonrió Harry

El diario pensaron los dos magos.

-Porque no se han rebelado si su poder parecer mayor que el de ustedes? – pregunto Dan aun confundido ya que dentro de poco acabaron con un horocrux delante suyo y pudieron sacar el que tenía Harry, en su tiempo sus hijos pasaron más que 1 año yendo de mochileros para acabar con todo y aun así no pudieron sin la espada y eso ya que les tomaron mucho tiempo, recordando las aventuras de sus hijos.

Hermione frunció su ceño – La arrogancia de los magos, hay leyes que los protegen igual que a los ricos padre, es la simple burocracia

Dan y Jean hicieron una mueca ellos conocían perfectamente eso, principalmente Dan se había salido de toda la política, las mentiras, engaños, sobornos, etc.

-Que vas hacer ahora cariño eres la heredera de dos grandes casas según Ragnok – pregunto su padre preocupado, aunque no entendía mucho sobre la magia, la expresión y la conmoción de los duendes al enterarse sobre su hija decía que era muy importante para los magos.

Hermione suspiro – No lo sé – en eso suspiro y se puso seria – pero lo que, si se es que esta vez no nos tomaran por sentados, no seremos los idiotas obedientes que quieren que sean, eso me costó a Fleur y varios de nuestros amigos, ahora seguiremos siendo fieles a nosotros mismos y al diablo con la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra si no nos quiere ayudar –

Harry asintió débilmente – Si ellos siguen con sus leyes arcaicas que sigan, pero nosotros no les debemos nada, ya mucho mis padres y todos pagaron por eso – murmuro

Hermione y Harry se miraron y asintieron a lo dicho, este era un nuevo futuro para ellos nada ni nadie los iba a detener, esta vez todos jugaran con sus reglas, ya habían movido su primera pieza que era reclamar su legado.

* * *

**Buenas a todos esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter espero que les guste**

**Para mis otras historias no se preocupen voy a seguir actualizando tuve y tengo un gran bloqueo de escritor, y la vida los estudios y el trabajo agotan mucho el tiempo, estoy empezando leer historias de harry potter y esta idea se me acaba de ocurrir.**

**Poco a poco ire subiendo espero con ansias sus comentarios no solo eso espero que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía ya que lo hago sola como Hobby :)**

**Ser felices**


End file.
